


A Week Without You

by charmainders



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Dorks in Love, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluffy Ending, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Hospitals, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmainders/pseuds/charmainders
Summary: While on the job, Daichi gets injured after saving a kid's life from a fire, and falls into a coma because of it. Suga learns to cope with the loneliness, and tells Daichi all of his feelings about them dating, his love for him, and asks him some important questions, even if he assumes Daichi can't hear him.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	A Week Without You

**Author's Note:**

> > _  
> **“In this moment...I’ve been waiting for...with you, who has...always been by my side...just like always, it’ll come true, wake up...from my dream, nanana navillera.”**  
>  _  
> 
> 
> haikyuu angst week 2020, day seven tier three: free day.
> 
> Trigger warnings for: hospitals, injuries and burns. Most of them are only described in brief, so it's considerably minor. Still, if you need to, please step back!

_“Hi, this is Koshi Sugawara’s phone! Unfortunately, I’m likely busy right now if you’re hearing this and I can’t really pick the phone up. If you really need to find me, please leave a voicemail! Thank you! I’ll get back to you within the next two hours.”_

_The voicemail message repeated at least five times before the person left a message._

* * *

Today had been nice, really. His students had finished all their homework and handed it in on time, they’d managed to close the chapter for English according to his teaching plans, and the class had made some fantastic art pieces that day. Suga loved the job, loved every single thing there was about it. He adored the smiles, the way his students’ eyes lit up when they learnt something new, and it was no doubt fulfilling to be teaching the new generation.

Carrying his stack of papers and homework, he made his way back to his desk in the office and sat down, taking in the silence of the emptiness. Most of the other teachers were still having lessons, but Suga had a free period since he didn’t teach the upper grades, so he had some time to himself to finish grading papers at the last minute or just take a short nap.

His first thought was to check his phone, to see if Daichi would be home in time for dinner, or if he needed to make a detour after school to get his own dinner. But instead of a message from Daichi, he was instead greeted with the sight of five missed calls and a voicemail from a number he did not recognize. He frowned, pressing and letting his voicemail play on loudspeaker so he could get other things done.

Suga was halfway through removing the binder clip on one of his sets of homework when the voicemail began playing. _“We’re calling from Miyagi Hospital on behalf of Daichi Sawamura.”_ Suga felt his blood run cold at the mention of the hospital name and his name, because if he were about to put two and two together, with Daichi’s job... _Oh no._

_“You were listed as his next-of-kin. Earlier this afternoon he was brought in after he was found unconscious at the site he was called to. We hope you can get back to us so we can let you know the details of the accident and let you see him. Thank you.”_

Unable to sit still to wait for the details, he quickly went to find a substitute teacher down the hall, as well as talk to the department head. Frantically, he explained every single detail about what had happened, the adrenaline coursing and his eyes almost filling with anxious tears at the thought of Daichi in pain. He handed a few stacks of papers over, explaining what he had planned to do with the remaining classes that day, and left it in the substitute teacher’s care to help. The department head gave a sympathetic glance, patting his shoulder and letting him leave as soon as he could.

When he finally got to the hospital, he’d been too jittery and all over the place to place his thoughts together, too frantic as he searched for any available staff. A nurse finally took notice after a bit, gesturing to the fireman at the other corner to come over. “Are you Daichi Sawamura’s next-of-kin?”

Suga nodded, bowing politely even if he couldn’t think. Manners always made the person. First impressions were important to Suga. “Yeah, I am. Is he okay?” he asked, voice soft and full of worry as he made the best attempt to calm himself.

“It’s hard to explain the situation with him.” the nurse gave an apologetic nod, then letting the fireman continue. “We were sent out on a job at one of the nearby areas where a fire had broken out. We should’ve been able to settle it easily since it was a small fire in one location, but somehow something ignited and caused a second fire to start in other areas. He’d gone to save the people in there but ended up being trapped by a fallen piece of a beam, and we didn’t find him until later. He took in quite a bit of smoke and has burns and scars in some places. We noticed he didn’t have a mask, and then we realized he had sacrificed it for a kid that had been carried out before him. While he’s mostly okay, he’s still unconscious. He may not wake up for _at least_ a couple of days.”

 _A couple of days._ Suga had to steady himself, taking a step back to breathe, calm his mind. He’d always known that Daichi was selfless, sacrificing his safety and life to be at the front lines of this profession. And yet even after this many years of seeing him come home with ash-filled hair and burns in places on his body, none of it could prepare him to hear this.

His thoughts flickered to the young kid Daichi had saved - of course, he would have sacrificed his own mask for this child. Even after the numerous times Suga had chided him out of goodwill, Suga admired Daichi’s heart of gold for putting his life on the line for civilians, and that’s perhaps why Suga did love him so much like this; he wanted to do this job not for the honour but for the lives of others. He hoped the kid was recovering from the traums, safe with their parents, and that Daichi could at least meet the kid when he woke up.

Suga turned to the nurse, taking breaths to keep himself calm. “Can I see him?”

“Yeah. While we were trying to contact you, he’s been moved to the high dependency ward. He’ll need to be kept in even after he does wake, at least for a couple of days to make sure he’s able to keep awake and nothing happened.” the nurse explained, then gestured to the hallway, getting him to follow her along to the ward.

Along the way, the nurse had been nice enough to offer consoling words, talking casually about how they’d been together for a long time, and to his surprise, she recognized them as the players that brought Karasuno to nationals after years of going downwards. Suga spent most of his walk with a bashful smile, recounting his high school life, while steeling himself to prepare to see Daichi.

When he entered the room, courtesy of the fire department who helped him get a private one, he felt his legs buckle just slightly at the sight of Daichi laying in the bed, completely quiet, eyes shut with the blanket tucked under his arms, the oxygen mask over his nose and the IV drip in the back of his hand. He could hear soft beeping notes of the heart rate monitor attached to his finger via the clamp device, and even if it was just those three apparatus, Suga felt his heart drop and his skin crawl.

The bandages around the burns on his arms and a bit of his neck made his stomach turn slightly; the nurse had warned him not to touch any of the healing bandages as it had taken a while to sew some of the cut skin. At this rate, Suga knows, Daichi will be out of work for at least the rest of the month until he could heal properly. Suga is aware that he can’t take a whole month off work. But he shoves that thought into a cabinet in his mind for later. That can wait, for now. _He’ll think about it later._

“Sweetheart,” Suga chokes out, watching as Daichi lay motionless in the bed, out of view from the public view, feeling as if a strong cord was tied around his neck and prickling at his sensitive skin, the place where Daichi loved kissing him, “I’m here. I’m gonna be here.” he whispered, hand shakily touching Daichi’s face as he pulled a chair to sit at his bedside. 

_How was it so silent without Daichi’s laughter and voice?_ Suga wasn’t used to this - even if he woke up to silence in the mornings, it was often filled with sounds of the coffee machine going on outside the room in the kitchen, sounds of something being cooked, the sizzle or the toaster going off somewhere, and then the humming from Daichi as he worked around the kitchen to get his daily bento ready so Suga could bring it to class with him.

He knows Daichi is in high dependency and not critical, but still, it hurts like hell to watch him lay there and be unable to move or respond to his words. Daichi would laugh, roll his eyes at his words, hug him, kiss his fingers as they talked casually, not just lay there without a word.

As visiting hours came to a slow end, Suga unwillingly got to his feet and looked back into the room for one last glance. He knew Daichi wasn’t going to just give up like that, he knows. Daichi is a fighter, always has been. But Suga wants to be here when he wakes, wants to be able to see those rich mahogany eyes of his again to feel relieved. He prays, he really does, to any higher being that Daichi will come out of this hurdle fine, with no other problems. And Suga will stay there with him through it all. Even if it takes a while.

* * *

The morning following the accident, Suga had trouble even falling asleep the night before. _Had it really been a whole night?_ Waking up felt like trouble too, even with his alarm, because Daichi was always waking him up in the morning and Suga just couldn’t get used to it without him. Suga never fell asleep without Daichi, so to have him not in the bed and waking up to an empty, cold bed space only made him curl up more.

He made a bento as best as he could manage. Not that he couldn’t cook, but with how Daichi spoiled him with his cooking and super deluxe fried chicken, Suga had grown too used to it. He made simple food he could handle on a queasy stomach, mainly just egg rolls and rice, along with a few fruits, and wrapped it in the silver polka dot cloth that Daichi had bought for Christmas the year before.

Taking a week off work hadn’t been an easy decision, but after careful consideration and a long talk the night before with his department head, they decided that a week off to recover from the shock and be beside Daichi was probably the best course of action. He was sure he was going to return to a lot of homework to grade and misbehaviour complaints, but it was nice that they could sympathize and let him have time to himself.

In between lunch and the breaks he took to take care of Daichi, he tried to stay busy to stop his thoughts from running wild - he used the tablespace beside Daichi’s bed and marked all the homework he had meant to do so yesterday, going through mistakes and noting down how to explain it when he returned the week after. He made sure to keep in careful consideration the common weaknesses, and made sure to praise them for a good job if he could do so. Overall, his class was progressing just fine. A week won’t change much if the substitute teacher could keep up with his progress.

In the early evening, he spent time beside Daichi’s bed, holding his hand. He observed as the nurses went through their rounds, placing medicine in the tubes and measuring his vitals. Everything was fine, but his scars were still heartbreaking to even see. Suga tried to understand what the nurses were conversing about, but gave up in between because it was just too hard to understand any of the words, so he just sat there and watched Daichi.

Admittedly, there was something odd about how he looked in this very moment, peaceful and serene, almost as if he knew Suga was there. He’d always read about how unconscious people somehow would hear and know their loved ones were there, but Suga never really had much experience (luckily) in this, so now he wonders if he can sense Suga’s hands in his, pressing it gently so it wouldn’t be completely cold.

“Daichi?” he whispers, soft so nobody else would hear them, just words for the two of them. Words stuck at his throat as he tries to speak in all that deafening silence. “This morning when I woke up, I wasn’t ready to feel the empty space. I’m so used to you being there after what, four years of living together? And I guess I just became too used to you and everything about you. Nothing feels right. I know you’re just unconscious, but I can’t help but think the worst whenever your heart rate speeds up too much. I just miss you.” 

Suga uses his thumb and carefully wipes at his undereye, then sighing. “Wake up soon, okay? I know it won’t be long before you do, but I just want to see you smile again. Try for me, please. I love you, and that’s all I care about now.”

* * *

The second and third days were mostly the same. No movement, same vitals, silence.

On the second day, he’d held Daichi’s hand for most of the day and helped to wipe his face and upper body, even if the sight of the scars made him want to cry on the inside as the scars glared angrily red back at him in the face. He knew he would have to face it at some point so he can help Daichi when he’s out of the hospital, so he tried to stay strong and learn to help clean his wounds as best as he could.

On the third day, Tanaka made a visit over to the ward. The younger had a free slot between lunch and his next physical training slot, so he paid a quick visit. At the sight of Tanaka, his smile widened a little. 

“Hey, hope you’re doing okay.” Tanaka offered a gentle pat on the shoulder after adjusting his beanie, voice soft and a lot quieter. While Tanaka was known for his loud personality, there was definitely a part of him that was thoughtful and reliable. He liked that Tanaka wasn’t ashamed to show both, and these days, after being married to Kiyoko, he’d matured a lot more than he expected of him.

Suga gave a smile as best as he could. “Yeah, as good as I can be.” he nodded, “It’s just hard watching him lay there like that.”

“I know. If Kiyoko were there like this…” he stood by Daichi’s bedside across Suga, frowning. “I get how hard it is. Even if he’s not in major critical condition.”

Suga couldn’t help but let the grin on his lips show - somehow he’d gone from admiring and being Kiyoko’s protector to her husband. They were made for each other, even if Tanaka could be annoying and loud, it was all in good fun and he knew that their best made up for the worst in them. 

“It’s not the same without his presence.” Suga looks up at Tanaka, squeezing his arm. “I’m sure if Kiyoko heard your words, she’ll be touched to know.”

After the brief visit from Tanaka that afternoon, Suga sat by the table and worked on setting the test papers for the upcoming mid-terms. Might as well get a headstart in making the drafts right now, since he had the off time. He hoped that his students were doing okay. He knows he owes his students all his time and effort when he returned, and this was, at the very least, what he could do for them, to continue working hard.

When the day came to an end, he found himself sitting beside Daichi again, holding his hand ever so gently and tracing the veins on the back of his hand. He couldn’t stop looking at the way he slept so soundly, like how he would when they cuddled on the couch, his head on Suga’s chest. It felt somewhat peaceful, even if the silence was haunting.

“Daichi?” he speaks again, now in a soft questioning tone. “Do you remember...when you first told me you had a crush on me?” he laughs to himself, letting the light above his bed illuminate the room as they shared the moment, highlighting the peaceful features, muscles relaxed. “You were so nervous, all over the place.” Suga lifted his hand gently and intertwined their fingers, then placing their hands on his cheek to feel his hand. “You said you just wanted me to be happy, and wanted to be the reason for my smile. I still haven’t forgotten the words you said, they’re still stuck in my mind, so deeply etched. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to get it out.”

After the announcement about visiting hours ending, he packed his things and took one last good glance for the night, going to his side and pressing his lips softly to Daichi’s forehead. “I’ll be here in the morning, like I always do.” he smoothed the wrinkles on his forehead out, and ran a hand through his hair like he would whenever he kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I love you.”

* * *

Suga shot up from his spot in their bed, breathless and panting at the sudden loud noise that interrupted that hell of a nightmare he was having. He hadn’t been sleeping well, wanting to avoid nightmares and the possibility of a phone call alerting him if anything went wrong at the hospital. When he did sleep, nightmares filled the empty void and he would wake up like this. It had been like this since the third night, and now that it was the fifth, Suga was beginning to grow sick of it, sick of the emptiness, the lack of another, the lack of Daichi's physical warmth.

 _Suddenly the alarm clock didn’t seem like his enemy._

By now it felt like a routine - coffee, bento, breakfast, get a taxi, go down to the hospital, and sit by Daichi’s side. The nurses didn’t intervene anymore - on the first few nights they’d told him that he didn’t have to keep coming if he didn’t have time to do so, but because he kept coming and staying without leaving, they’d resigned to letting him stay and learn how to help Daichi when he does return home. 

It felt like a cruel joke, watching Daichi not move an inch to his casual stories and kisses. Daichi always found a way to brighten up his day, even if miles off from each other, and he wouldn’t ignore Suga, ever. It felt like home, the way Daichi leaves his touch on his palms and knuckles with the sweetest eyes and the lightest of butterfly kisses. But now, without that feeling of home, his world felt empty and dark.

 _Routines._ The only thing keeping Suga sane, he stuck by them everyday. Sometimes to fill the void, he’d play music from their shared playlist, a list of songs that both of them adored and played often when it was just them in their tiny bubble. A combination of pop and quiet, classical pieces that suit both of their personalities.

_**“I knew when I first saw you, that you were special, because I can feel it just by looking into your eyes; my heart is moving.”** _

Suga knew every word to this song, the sweet melody bright in his ears and perfectly describing the way Suga had fallen in love with Daichi. He’s brought back to the day they met in first year, crisp black uniform, their tables side by side. They’d been slightly shy, but as soon as Daichi took the first step to introduce himself, Suga knew that high school was going to be a lot more interesting with him as a classmate. They’d grown together with Asahi, learnt everything about the world. Suga never knew he could have someone as caring as Daichi in his life, adored the way he laughed. It meant everything and more when Daichi laughed at his jokes. 

As he held his hand that evening, like he always did, he’d let the song play in the back, humming to it as it continued.

_**“It flies like a butterfly, nanana navillera, wind, wind, please blow, so I can fly and go to you with my white truth, I wanna start new…”** _

“Remember at graduation, you said you’d wait for me?” he whispered, hand to his cheek again as the melody drowned out from his voice, “Even with the one time we broke it off because it felt like we couldn’t manage, and the few times we fought, you still stayed by my side even with the distance.” he recounted, thinking. He’d been doing a lot of thinking, these couple of nights as he waited ever so patiently, even if it was beginning to wear too thin. “You’ve been by my side since the beginning. And I don’t think I’d ever forget that smile when you saw me at my graduation, all bright and so...proud. When we went home together after, it felt like I could do anything.”

_A small beep and rise in his heart rate._

Suga could only smile to himself as he thought of Daichi listening to him as he spoke - it was probably just him thinking things, really. He wiped at his eyes, trying to keep himself awake as he got to his feet to leave. Before he did, he left a kiss on Daichi’s forehead again, repeating the gesture of brushing his hair back, and bid goodbye. He’ll be back. He promised with all of his heart.

* * *

_He was getting restless and too tired of waiting. He felt like he could just break down and cry._

The sixth night since he’d been in this bed - Suga was almost on the verge of a whole mental breakdown. He kept it together, tried being the keyword, he really did, but it hurt him to watch Daichi’s face drained of any semblance of colour or even any expression when his eyebrows were usually displaying his utmost confidence.

With his head in his arms, he closed his eyes, trying to not cry as he slowly felt himself drift to sleep. He was on the verge of falling asleep, having not slept well for the last week or so, and when the nurse saw it, she decided it was best to let him be, really, because it felt rude to interrupt his much-needed sleep.

In his drowsy, hazy state, on the sixth night there, Suga wasn’t sure if things were going to change in any way. Looking at the way how Daichi still laid there with no signs of waking up anytime soon and his oxygen mask still on, it felt like he was going to have to wait forever.

_**“Someday, you and I together, I want to make our future, because you are enough for me.”** _

Suga turned his head to look at Daichi sleepily, through half hooded, puffy under-eyes from the lack of sleep and the attempt to not breakdown into tears. “If I proposed, one day, and I’m not sure when, but...will you accept it?” he mumbled, “I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and I just never knew when was the right time. We’ve both been so busy lately, with me being in school and you taking up more shifts to earn more money and the possibility of being promoted to captain. But every time I come home to you and let you wrap me in your arms, the more I realize how much you make up the definition of home for me. This home that we’ve created... _it’s not complete without you in it.”_ he sighed deeply, reaching idly for Daichi’s hand, letting his fingertips rest on his cheek. 

“I keep asking myself if I’m really right for you, and even if you tell me otherwise, I still doubt how much I can give to you. We’ve talked about it before, my insecurities, everything. But even for a bit, just a bit, you always find a way to make it better. The fact that you’d do anything for me...I don’t think I should keep you or me waiting any longer. You mean everything to me, and a little more than that. _Please..._ I just want to hear your voice again.” 

The words began to slur together and his view became a blur, and soon he drifted to sleep, light snores filling the room along with the sounds of the monitor in the background. Peace settled around them both, even if for the moment, Suga let the exhaustion wash over him.

* * *

The sunlight flowed in like running water from a stream in the winter, and instead of the sounds of his alarm waking him, he was greeted by soft touches against his cheek and scalp, which he just leaned into more, and almost let out a soft cat-like purr of comfort. It felt so familiar, so warm, like the way Daichi would in the mornings when they didn’t have to be awake early. It was so sweet, Suga had been sure this was a dream, and he was going to be greeted by a still unconscious Daichi.

As his eyes flutter open, his eyes meet the sight of Daichi’s fingers in his hair, combing through them weakly, but the touch was so unmistakable - layer by layer, with every bit, and special care for the little bit of his hair that stuck up. He could hear the sounds of someone humming, but it wasn’t him, nor was anyone in their room. 

_And then it hit._

_**“In this moment...I’ve been waiting for...with you, who has...always been by my side...just like always, it’ll come true, wake up...from my dream, nanana navillera.”** _

Suga shot up from the bed, frantically moving forward to look at Daichi to make sure he wasn’t dreaming because what he sees next almost sends him to the emergency room. There lay Daichi, eyes opened slightly, his hand very lightly grabbing Suga’s wrist, and a tiny smile underneath the oxygen mask as he hummed the lyrics.

“You’re- You’re awake, _oh my god,”_ he stumbled over the words, unable to put two and two together. He was about to reach to press the bell for a nurse’s attention, but was promptly stopped by Daichi who merely laughed, coughed at his breathlessness, then tugging his shirt down.

“Stay. We have...we have all the time…in the world…” he mumbled between shallow breaths through the mask, and Suga lowered his body when Daichi lifted his trembling, weak hand to touch his cheek. “You will...always be enough for me, Koshi Sugawara. There’s nobody...nobody else that I would do anything for...and yes, I _want_ to marry you.”

Hot and warm feelings ran through his veins as he blushed furiously - so it was true, people in comatose situations could hear another speak. God, how embarrassing, he briefly remembered being too dazed to even keep himself composed anymore. His cheeks reddened, only making Daichi laugh and choke more on his spit. 

When everything had calmed and the nurses were called, Daichi could finally sit up and talk face to face with Suga, and he didn't have to wear the oxygen mask now, having been allowed to switch over to nose tubes instead. He had never been happier to feel Daichi’s hand on his cheek, so soft, so smooth, and his fingers like a butterfly’s wing, all fluttery. Suga took all the time he could to watch Daichi happily as the other got used to being awake after a whole week, and under his breath, he hummed. 

_**“I wanna start new, you and I, we respect love, please work with me from now on; I’ll give you all of my gathered heart, and I don’t wanna just wait.”** _

Daichi’s eyes opened to look over at him, and when Suga caught that small grin that curled at the corners of his lips, Suga felt like the first time they’d met, the special connection igniting all over again.

“You’re my home and I won’t stop running home to you, forever. I will always, forever and ever, till the world ends. You’re all I need and more.”

The wait for him was worth it. _All of it._

* * *

“Mm, Suga, that one hurts.” 

“Sorry, I wish I could avoid wiping the stitches, but sometimes the space is too tight.” 

“It’s okay. I know it’s not intentional, and you could never hurt me.”

Suga’s cheeks turned pink at that. 

They’d been at their bed, letting Daichi sit at the corner comfortably while Suga was on his knees, cleaning Daichi’s wound and slowly wrapping the bandaging around his waist. As far as Suga was concerned, he was having a hard time not wanting to just tackle Daichi to the bed and forgetting about the scars. But the doctors had highly warned them against any such rough activity so the stitches could remain in place, so, for now, Suga kept those thoughts at bay.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not at all. I said it earlier, you could never hurt me.”

“I’m just making sure.”

 _“I know.”_ Daichi gave a small nod and smile, and Suga continued without another word.

Slowly, as Suga worked on disinfecting the tweezers and getting a new cotton ball out to apply the medicine to the smaller scars, he could feel soft fingers through his hair. He didn’t mind it when Daichi did that - it took his mind off worrying that he’d been too rough on the scars, relaxed his shaky fingers, and it relaxed the both of them while Suga focused on the process. Daichi had taken a fascination to taking three short strands of his hair and braiding it, then letting go and repeating the process. 

“Okay, that should be it.” he mumbled as he gently pressed down on the adhesive bit of the bandage to ensure the bandage stuck, then helping Daichi with his shirt carefully - first over his arms, making sure not to scratch the small burns, and then his head, and slowly letting the shirt fall over his body. “All good. No tearing, nothing-” 

“Suga.” he laughs, cupping at his cheeks and making Suga look at him. “I’ll be fine, I promise. I can do it on my own, but I’m thankful you do it for me even if you get squirmish.”

Even though he’s still on his knees and Daichi is so close in his space, Suga just grins and melts like a marshmallow at Daichi’s tender touch. He leans in for a quick kiss, before getting up and parting lips to place the things away and wash his hands before going to bed. 

Even with the way they had to change their sleeping positions and habits, mainly with Suga now becoming the big spoon instead of Daichi, he didn’t mind it at all. It was better than the cold sheets and emptiness he’d felt in that week that Daichi had been unconscious. His fingers slipped under Daichi’s shirt, hand over the bare skin that wasn’t scarred, and drew tiny shapes, watching as his smile only widened when he realized what Suga had been writing on his hip.

With a sheepish smile and a small blush crawling up his cheeks, Daichi turned his head towards Suga, and leaned in for a quick peck on the lips before Suga pulled up the blankets for the night. They shared another moment of kisses after Suga decided it was time for Daichi to rest. As he made sure Daichi was comfortable, he heard a soft whisper.

_“I love you, Koshi.”_

_“I love you too, Daichi.”_

_“Don’t worry about me.”_

_“You know I always will.”_

_“I know.”_

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> wowowow, it's the last day of angst week already? v(^∀^*) I've enjoyed writing this whole week and pushing out pieces one after another. it's a good way to train my writing and write what i love!! thank you for coming on this journey with me if you've been there since the beginning. you can go to my twitter or profile to find all my submissions!! i will still write, but i will be taking a small break before i return. thank you for following me!!
> 
> follow me on twitter! i talk about nothing but daisuga. (@/SUGAWARAVITY)
> 
> song used is _navillera_ by **gfriend.**
> 
> x char


End file.
